


Blue Ribbon Worthy

by faeriefirefly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Butt Plugs, COUNTY FAIR AU, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, M/M, ill advised bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly
Summary: Written for the 18+!!! on ICE Prompt Fill EventPrompts:  Setting - Fairground; Genre – Undefined; Trope – Soulmates; Prompt - Accidental Stimulation; Kink - Anal/Butt PlugsViktor was uncomfortable, to put it mildly. The dusty county fairgrounds were filled with too many people, close-packed in the late July heat, oppressive even in the evening, sweaty, smelly country bumpkins parading around with their disgustingly greasy fried foods, all inevitably on a stick. This was decidedly not Viktor’s scene. But he’d just had to let Chris goad him into not only coming to the fair, but also taking the bet that had him walking around with four inches of stainless steel shoved up his ass. Whoever lasted longest with their butt plug in won, and of course Chris was playing dirty, dragging Viktor along on every bumpy ride he could and cackling in glee at the expressions Viktor couldn’t hide behind his usual mask of indifference.





	Blue Ribbon Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribblesInTheMargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/gifts).

> This was written for the 18+!!! On ICE discord server prompt fill event...that happened a year and a day ago! _And is filling a space on my Bingo-ber card, too, hehehe_
> 
> Alex and I found the fact that a collection for an event that started before we joined the server was still open quite amusing, and promptly egged each other on to write for it...make sure to check out her [Pliroy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624516) fic too!

Viktor was uncomfortable, to put it mildly. The dusty county fairgrounds were filled with too many people, close-packed in the late July heat, oppressive even in the evening, sweaty, smelly country bumpkins parading around with their disgustingly greasy fried foods, all inevitably on a stick. This was decidedly not Viktor’s scene. But he’d just had to let Chris goad him into not only coming to the fair, but also taking the bet that had him walking around with four inches of stainless steel shoved up his ass. Whoever lasted longest with their butt plug in won, and of course Chris was playing dirty, dragging Viktor along on every bumpy ride he could and cackling in glee at the expressions Viktor couldn’t hide behind his usual mask of indifference.

He gritted his teeth as they moved through the line for the Tilt-A-Whirl, not at all looking forward to the jerking motions of the ride, but he wasn’t about to let Chris win. Once they reached the front of the line, they were directed to a car that was already occupied. “Wait, I think there’s been a mix-up,” Viktor started, turning back, but Chris cut him off.

“Nonsense, Viktor, we can ride with them! Besides, they’re pretty cute,” Chris replied with a wink and a flutter of his long, curly lashes, then his smile twisted into a smirk. “Unless you think you can’t handle it. Are you ready to call our bet?”

Viktor turned right back around on his heel and started stalking over to the car in question after shooting Chris a glare, which didn’t seem to phase the blond, as he just laughed and sauntered over to introduce himself.

“Hi! I’m Chris and this is Viktor. The ride attendant pointed us over here. Do you mind if we sit with you?”

“Hi, Chris! I’m Phichit and this is Yuuri. You can definitely sit with us!” Phichit ignored his friend’s elbow to his ribs as he spoke. His megawatt smile was blindingly white in his tan face and somehow grew bigger as Chris slid in next to him.

Viktor stepped into the other side of the car and gingerly sat next to Yuuri, who was silent as his friend chattered away, but Viktor was too preoccupied to make small talk anyway. Chris didn’t seem to be having any problems, of course, settling into his seat with ease and flirting with Phichit like the Casanova he was, but Viktor fidgeted, trying to put as little pressure on the plug as he could, though it would be a moot point once the ride started. Giving up, he glanced over at his seatmate, who was looking up at him with the biggest pair of brown eyes Viktor had ever seen. They were beautiful, a rich mahogany framed with thick black lashes, almost hiding behind blue-rimmed glasses.

Yuuri flushed and quickly looked away, but Viktor was wonderstruck by those eyes in the scant second he’d stared into them. They were set in a lovely face under a messy mop of black hair. Pearly teeth caught a plump pink lower lip as Yuuri focused on the bar in front of them, reaching out to pull it down into their laps, which only drew Viktor’s attention down with it. Yuuri’s shorts were barely decent, the frayed hem cutting into creamy white flesh delectably. Those thick thighs tapered down into well-formed calves and ankles, ending in a pair of slip-on shoes with a cute poodle print. Viktor pulled his gaze up, skimming along the line of his t-shirt, and found Yuuri looking at him once more, his eyes darting away as he was caught again.

Suddenly, the ride attendant appeared next to Viktor and jerked the bar in their laps, making sure it was secured. A moment later, the Tilt-A-Whirl whirred to life, quickly gaining speed. Chris and Phichit were already shrieking with laughter and throwing their weight around to spin the car, sending Yuuri flying into Viktor. All that pretty, pale skin on display pressed into Viktor’s own, making him gasp, then the plug shifted inside him as he was thrown sideways and squished against the wall, and the gasp turned into a low groan.

“Sorry, I’m sorry! I know I’m heavy,” Yuuri said, trying and failing to pull himself away from Viktor. His hands scrabbled along the lap bar, seeking better purchase.

“No, no, it’s ok,” Viktor managed to get out, placing a hand over Yuuri’s to still his frantic scramble. The car jolted again and they swung back the other way, Viktor leaning hard into Yuuri, panting, “See? I’m heavy too.”

Yuuri let out a nervous giggle but seemed to relax, letting the ride push him back and forth without comment despite the noises that escaped Viktor. Viktor’s hand lingered on Yuuri’s and he felt bereft when they were finally separated by the constant motion and their fight to keep their balance. By the time the ride ended, Viktor was sure he was flushed down to his collarbones, and his pants felt tight after feeling all that soft skin against his own. Viktor willed his erection down, hoping it wouldn’t be noticeable once he was able to stand. His cock throbbed in his shorts and his prostate did the same, pressed up against the plug.

Chris paused in his continued conversation with Phichit to say, “Viktor! I think we found our ride buddies for the rest of the day!”

Phichit nodded enthusiastically by his side, seemingly unperturbed by the hand Chris had resting on his slim thigh. Those two had certainly hit it off, which was fine with Viktor, as it meant he could spend more time with the blushing boy next to him. But why, oh why, had he let Chris talk him into this particular bet on this particular day? How was he supposed to concentrate on this cute boy in this state? As if reading his mind, Yuuri scooted over, giving Viktor a tiny bit of breathing room in the sticky space as they waited for the attendant to release them from the ride.

The wait was short as they were next, and Viktor stepped off carefully, holding out a hand to help Yuuri out of the car. He fitted his palm against Yuuri’s, twining their fingers together as the other boy looked up at him shyly, and they hopped off the ride, following Chris and Phichit out to the midway. After a few more rides, made both bearable and more uncomfortable by Yuuri’s presence at his side, Chris and Phichit decided to brave the haunted house, though Yuuri wasn’t keen on the idea. Instead, he led Viktor to the Ferris wheel, much too tame for the thrill seekers.

Dark was settling in earnest and the flashing lights zipping around the big wheel drew them like moths to a flame. Thankfully, they were seated by themselves, climbing into the swinging car without any trouble, though Viktor had to suppress a hiss as he sat down across from Yuuri. They sat in silence, comfortable rather than awkward, as they ascended in starts and stops to let others on the ride. They rose higher and higher, looking out over the midway, watching lights wink on across the fairgrounds as dusk deepened. Soon, the wheel started to spin. Viktor couldn’t keep his eyes away from Yuuri for long, and when he looked across the car, he caught Yuuri watching him again, big brown eyes wide as a blush stained his cheeks.

Yuuri didn’t look away this time, though, staring straight back at Viktor. He stood, sending the car swaying wildly, and Viktor reached out to steady him a moment too late. Yuuri fell headlong into Viktor, giggling as he landed in his lap. Viktor couldn’t help the groan that punched out of his chest as Yuuri’s weight landed on his, pressing the plug in farther, and he hoped the constant half-hard state he’d been in since he met Yuuri that afternoon wasn’t apparent. 

“Sorry!” Yuuri gasped, trying to slide off Viktor’s lap and into the seat next to him, but Viktor pinned him in place, arms circling his waist. Yuuri shifted again, sending Viktor’s blood rushing south and bringing a certain part of his anatomy to full attention rapidly. Yuuri wiggled, presumably to get comfortable, and his eyes widened as his plush posterior met Viktor’s hard length. Then, his lids lowered, gaze turning sultry as he breathed, “Viktor.”

Viktor couldn’t help it—he’d wanted to kiss those petal pink lips all afternoon. He surged forward, sending the car swaying again as his mouth crashed into Yuuri’s. It hurt, their lips pinched between their teeth, the motion of the ride making his approach much more forceful than he’d intended. He mumbled an apology against Yuuri’s lips, then laved them with his tongue, soothing the sting before licking along the seam. Yuuri’s mouth opened beneath him, hot and wet and wanting, tongues tangling together as he shifted once more, straddling Viktor’s hips with his thick thighs, drawing another groan deep from his chest. Yuuri shivered at the sound, his grip tightening on Viktor’s shoulders before moving to twine his arms around his neck as he pressed against Viktor’s chest. Viktor let his hands wander as well, stroking down Yuuri’s sides to sink his fingers into the plump cheeks almost hanging out of Yuuri’s tiny shorts. Viktor had already appreciated the view, but_ God_, Yuuri’s ass felt perfect, could take the blue ribbon in any contest.

Yuuri moaned, rolling back into Viktor’s grip before grinding down into his lap. Viktor saw stars, feeling Yuuri’s hard cock pressing against his own while the motion drove the plug right into his prostate. He tightened his grip, then worked his hands under the hem of Yuuri’s shorts, squeezing the generous globes as he tugged him down against his aching hardness. He pulled Yuuri’s cheeks apart, fingertips just able to skim along the scrap of lace he felt lining the cleft, making Yuuri writhe against him. Yuuri broke the kiss, panting into Viktor’s mouth as he trailed his hands down to cup and knead Viktor’s pecs. He dug in his fingers as he ground down again, pressing his lips to Viktor’s once more. 

Their bodies moved in tandem, straining against each other as they gasped for breath through an open-mouthed kiss, until suddenly, the ride stopped with a jerk. Yuuri pulled away from the kiss and looked around wildly, his hands still tangled in Viktor’s hair. Thankfully, they were near the top of the wheel. Yuuri visibly relaxed, slumping into Viktor’s chest and laughing breathlessly. Viktor gave one last squeeze before reluctantly pulling his hands from their denim confines, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s flushed cheek. Yuuri straightened, standing slowly and carefully, and sat back in the opposite seat. He giggled again when their eyes met as they both adjusted themselves in their pants, the ride descending stop by jerky stop.

They had mostly composed themselves by the time they reached the bottom, Viktor stepping off the car first and helping Yuuri down again, this time wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, the smaller man snuggling into his side. As they reached the midway, out of the way of the other riders exiting the Ferris wheel, Yuuri paused, turning and standing on his tiptoes to whisper into Viktor’s ear. Sweet, hot breath tickled along the shell, along with “Let’s continue somewhere more private. Your place or mine?”

Viktor shivered as the breath was followed by the wet slide of Yuuri’s tongue, his lips enveloping the lobe and sucking for just a moment before Yuuri set his heels back on the ground. He didn’t care about propriety anymore, leaning down to kiss Yuuri hard on the mouth, growling, “Mine,” as he slid his hand in Yuuri’s back pocket and helped himself to a healthy handful. He kept his hand in place as they strode to the exit, staking his claim with Yuuri still molded to his side. They soon made it to Viktor’s car and texted their respective friends to let them know they were leaving together—Viktor would let Chris find his own way home. Yuuri turned his phone off against the ensuing barrage of messages from Phichit, but not before Viktor saw rows of eggplant and peach emojis on the screen.

The ride home felt like the longest twenty minutes of Viktor’s life. He kept one hand on the wheel while the other rested against Yuuri’s thigh, trailing up and down his silky soft skin, letting his fingers sink into the plump flesh. Yuuri’s hand rested on his thigh as well, tracing random patterns that occasionally grazed Viktor’s throbbing erection. Paired with the thrum of the engine vibrating through his seat and the plug, it was almost torture. Finally, they pulled into the parking lot of Viktor’s condo complex, then his garage.

Viktor led Yuuri inside, pressing him against the door and kissing him thoroughly before pulling him along to the bedroom. They shed their clothes along the way until Viktor was left in just in his underwear, and Yuuri, his itty-bitty shorts. Viktor grabbed the necessities from his nightstand, then turned and sank onto the bed, pulling Yuuri down to straddle him once again. He trailed kisses along Yuuri’s jaw, nibbling at his neck before claiming his mouth in another bruising kiss. Yuuri panted into his mouth, tracing his tongue along Viktor’s lips, his teeth. They scooted up the bed, then Yuuri pushed Viktor down, flat on his back.

Yuuri hovered over him, running his hands from Viktor’s shoulders down to squeeze and fondle his pecs once again. He leaned over, taking one pebbled nipple into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the peak before moving to the other. He peppered kisses all over Viktor’s chest, down the line of his chiseled abdomen until he hit the waistband of Viktor’s little black bikinis. He looked up, as if asking permission, and Viktor hooked his thumbs into his waistband and pulled the fabric down, exposing the flushed, dripping head of his cock. Yuuri’s eyes turned even darker and he licked his lips, putting his hands over Viktor’s and tugging the briefs off the rest of the way. He gasped as Viktor pulled his legs up to slide the underwear from his feet, pressing against the base of the plug Viktor had all but forgotten about in the last few minutes.

A moan fell from Viktor’s lips as he settled his legs back against the bed, on either side of Yuuri this time. Yuuri scrabbled to the side, finding a condom and tearing open the wrapper. He pinched the tip and quickly rolled it down over Viktor’s throbbing length, following it with the slick slide of his tongue. Viktor moaned again as Yuuri wrapped his lips around the head and pumped what wouldn’t fit in his mouth with one hand, the other still pressing against the plug. His warm, wet mouth felt like heaven, and Viktor had been on edge all evening. He wasn’t going to last like this. “Yuuri,” he ground out, trying and failing to sit up. “It’s my turn.”

Yuuri blinked up at him and pulled off his cock with a pop, mouthing along the latex-covered length instead, moving the hand that had been stroking him off down to fondle his balls. Viktor ran his hand along Yuuri’s cheek, pushing his hair back from his face and trying to gently pull him away. Yuuri’s hand caught his and brought it to his lips, kissing each of his fingertips before sucking his first two fingers into his mouth, moaning as he swirled his tongue around them. _God_, Viktor could cum from that sound and sensation alone. He shuddered but held himself back, sitting up successfully this time and bringing Yuuri’s lips up to his.

He urged Yuuri up to straddle his lap again, stroking up and down his sides until he came to Yuuri’s tiny shorts. Viktor broke the kiss to look at Yuuri, make sure it was ok, and saw nothing but eager anticipation in his eyes. He struggled with the button for a moment, working it free and tugging the zipper down, gasping at the flash of bright blue lace barely covering Yuuri’s straining cock. Viktor peeled the tight denim from Yuuri’s hips and thighs, smoothing over the indents the side seams had left with his fingers, then his lips, tongue darting out to taste salty skin. He helped Yuuri shimmy out of the shorts, reverently caressing the bare flesh of his ass as it was revealed, then giving it a light tap.

Yuuri squeaked, blushing deeper, and his cock jumped. Viktor pressed his smile into Yuuri’s chest, rubbing his face on softness layered over firm muscle. Then he urged Yuuri up the bed as he lay back down, grabbing another condom. He teased Yuuri through the lace, damp and darkened in the front where he was leaking profusely, before pulling the thong to the side and freeing his cock. His mouth watered as he fisted the hard length and stroked, stretching the foreskin up until it almost hid the weeping slit, then back down before opening the condom and rolling it on with his mouth. Yuuri’s thighs tensed under his hands and he let out a guttural groan, hips jerking forward, Viktor welcoming him into his throat.

Viktor’s fingers dug into Yuuri’s fleshy thighs, moved to grab his ass, massaging the plump cheeks and encouraging Yuuri down over him on hands and knees. Soon, Yuuri was fucking Viktor’s face, moaning as one hand lifted from the mattress to comb through Viktor’s hair. Viktor ran questing fingers along the cleft of Yuuri’s ass once again, making Yuuri cry out and arch back against him, his rhythm stuttering as he tried to push back into Viktor’s fingers and forward into his waiting mouth at the same time. Viktor felt along his side for the lube, popping the cap and squirting a generous amount on his fingers before pushing aside the blue lace to circle Yuuri’s fluttering entrance.

One hand held a plush cheek to the side while the other massaged the puckered ring of muscle, pressing a finger forward into tight heat. Yuuri shuddered above him, pushing back, begging for “More, more, please, Viktor,” in breathy gasps. Viktor sank his finger in to the knuckle, pumping in and out a few times before pulling out entirely, adding another and pressing in before Yuuri could finish his whine of dissent. Soon, both fingers were fucking in and out of Yuuri with ease. He twisted and turned and crooked them in search of that sweet spot, until he heard Yuuri’s sob when he found it and rubbed in minute circles. He relished the weight of Yuuri’s cock on his tongue, the full feeling in his throat, and moaned around him. 

Yuuri’s hand clenched in Viktor’s hair and he let out a strangled cry, stiffening in Viktor’s grasp. He felt the pulse of Yuuri’s orgasm on his tongue and regretted the condom keeping him from tasting it. Viktor’s fingers stilled and he sucked softly until Yuuri pulled away, kneeling above him once again. Yuuri was flushed from forehead to chest, panting and shivering. Viktor was afraid Yuuri’s shaky legs would give out, and he gently pushed him to the side, lowering him to the mattress. Yuuri melted into the soft surface, boneless and blissful, his condom-clad cock lying against his leg, still half hard. Viktor stroked a hand down his side, then carefully removed the latex and tied it off before he couldn’t help leaning down for a soft kiss.

Yuuri smiled against his mouth, murmuring, “Give me a minute,” with closed eyes.

“Take all the time you need,” Viktor replied. He petted Yuuri’s sides, hips, down his legs. The little lace panties were utterly ruined, stretched and stained with lube. Viktor felt a twinge of guilt, but it was dwarfed by smug satisfaction. He gently took the thong off, throwing it to the floor, and continued petting Yuuri, now unimpeded. Viktor watched in awe as Yuuri’s cock quickly returned to full hardness, straightening to stand proudly against his abdomen. 

Dark lashes fluttered open and Yuuri looked down at Viktor with a lazy smile. “My turn,” he said, as he sat up and pushed Viktor down again, checking the condom before arranging himself in Viktor’s lap. He reached behind himself and rubbed the head of Viktor’s cock between his cheeks, sighing as it caught his pink pucker. He grabbed the lube and drizzled a generous amount into his palm before reaching back again, stroking a slick hand over Viktor’s length and guiding him to his entrance. Yuuri’s body opened beautifully around him, tight and hot and sucking him in, and Viktor could do nothing but gasp as he gripped Yuuri’s thick thighs.

“Ahhh, there we go,” Yuuri breathed as he sank all the way down, his cheeks pressed against Viktor’s pelvis. He moved his hips experimentally, leaning forward to kiss Viktor as he found a rhythm he liked. Viktor held on for dear life, feeling the plug press against his prostate with every downward thrust, the roll of Yuuri’s hips hypnotic. Yuuri picked up the pace, breathing heavily into Viktor’s mouth before he broke away. He lifted up and Viktor stared into big brown eyes behind blue frames as Yuuri arched his back and braced one hand on Viktor’s knee, bringing the one still slick with lube to his own cock.

Viktor couldn’t look away as the beautiful boy before him writhed in ecstasy, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open either, it felt too good. He pulled Yuuri back down to bury his face in the crook of his neck, sucking a mark there as he thrust up in time with Yuuri, clenching around the plug in pleasure. Yuuri’s pace never faltered, riding them both into oblivion. Viktor tensed and pulsed, thrusting up into Yuuri’s tight heat one last time and shuddering as he filled the condom. A moment later, still riding out the shivery aftershocks, he felt Yuuri tighten around him while hot stripes of cum painted their stomachs, making him moan and spurt weakly one more time.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, Yuuri tucked up against Viktor’s chest, letting their breathing normalize as they basked in the afterglow, until Viktor began to soften and the condom threatened to spill. Yuuri rose with a little moue and a soft whine of disappointment as he felt Viktor slip free. He let Viktor shush him with a kiss and was content to lie back while Viktor went to fetch a washcloth. He disposed of his condom and removed the plug while he was in the bathroom, with more difficulty than anticipated, finding he had grown more accustomed to it than he would have imagined and feeling a strange emptiness. Then he headed back to the bedroom with a warm, wet cloth and cleaned Yuuri up before finishing cleaning himself.

“Stay the night?” he asked, holding his breath as he waited for the answer. Yuuri looked at home in his bed, his skin glowing against the grey sheets, like he was right where he belonged, worthy of worship.

Yuuri blushed and nodded, squeaking again and letting out a laugh when Viktor literally jumped into bed with a bounce. They slid between the sheets and curled close together, Viktor’s head pillowed on Yuuri’s chest as his fingers slowly carded through silver strands. Viktor felt replete, more content than he’d been in a very long time. He let the gentle lub-dub of Yuuri’s heart lull him to sleep, truly looking forward to morning for the first time in forever.


End file.
